


Well That was Unpleasant

by Q-Tea-Pi (AngelPie)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Q, Calm Q, Established Relationship, James Bond Takes Care of Q, Kidnapped Q, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Pissed off James Bond, Protective James Bond, Q can handle pain and torture, Stubborn Q, Top James Bond, Tortured Q, bit of blood and torture but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPie/pseuds/Q-Tea-Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James is on what should be an easy locate and eliminate mission things get messed up when the Target's kid is in the room right when James should pull the trigger. Needing something more discreet from Q Branch James arranges to meet up with Q at a hotel to regroup.<br/>Q obviously does not show up after he is kidnapped by the Target's employee.</p><p>This is set after the events of SPECTRE by six months. It features an original character SPECTRE agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stubborn Q is a good Q

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the 00Q fandom, I hope this fic is good enough.

It was a damn awful day in London, as usual the sky was grey, the sun was almost non-existent and James Bond was on some apparently ‘easy’ find the target and eliminate mission – in London itself. Q sighed to himself and sipped his earl grey out of his Q10 mug while working away on his laptop tracking Bond with the smart blood and by hacking into the street cameras. His minions luckily were leaving him alone while he worked away at his desk – of course no mission was ever easy.  
“Q? Can you hear me?” James said urgently into his hidden ear piece.  
“Yes Bond, I can see that you have the target in sight. Is there a problem?” Q asked and sipped his tea again, his eyes not ever leaving the screen.  
“You’re telling me with all your fancy surveillance that you can’t see inside the room!?” James spoke quiet and rapid into the earpiece. “The target’s child is in the room. There is no safe and clean way to complete this without damaging the child for life. We need to meet and regroup. If you have something else that I can eliminate the target with that won’t be so bloody as a bullet.” James stopped talking – he didn’t want to give himself away but feared that he may have with his frantic words.  
“Bond, we will meet at the usual hotel in fifteen. Room 116. I have just reserved it under the name Jeffery Deaver. I’ll see you soon Bond.” With that they broke contact and Q gathered his laptop and grabbed a small case which he locked and hid the key in a hidden compartment in his shoe – he had been really bored one slow weekend – He hoped the contents of the case would be adequate to complete the mission for James.

****

After leaving R in charge of Q Branch the Quartermaster began the unpleasant journey to the hotel – it smelled like rain and Q made a mental note to create an ultra-compact umbrella just out of necessity for London – of course it may or may not explode if you press the open button in a particular combination.  
Q was nearing the location of his meet up with James when he felt a sudden thump on his back, following by a painful prick in his side, Q recognised his symptoms immediately and knew that he couldn’t fight, he had just a few seconds. “James.” He barely whispered – the ear piece would pick it up easy. He blacked out barely a second later.

The first thing that Q recognised as he slowly came round was the constant drip dripping in the background and the dank smell that came with an abandoned warehouse. If his eyes were not still so heavy, he would have rolled them – abandoned factory’s and warehouses were far too common among kidnappers. He tried to move but found his hands tied behind him and around a chair. A firm knot but Q would make a very decent attempt at undoing the knot, it had been part of his training, knowing knots and how to get out of them as well as tie them.

   
“I know you’re awake.” An unknown gruff voice spoke. “You’re gonna tell us now why James Bond thinks he can set up to kill Boss. Boss can never be killed he’s too clever, surveillance everywhere, we had him and you tailed. He has a kid you know – can’t be too careful you know?”  
Q kept quiet, he enjoyed talking but not when he had no way to defend himself. He was working on the knot. The target and his workers were really armatures in this game – but they were smart…sort of Q figured.  
“Answer me you bloody hipster.” The man bit out gruffly, yanking on Q’s hair causing his eyes to snap open and a hiss to escape. “You know, you’re not very polite. Why would I answer anything you ask?” He looked around without moving his head, his laptop was smashed and the small case was laying dented next to it – predominately undamaged as far as he could tell. “But you know I won’t tell you anything. No matter what you think you can do to me. Also I am not a hipster, a boffin maybe but a hipster no – I just like these clothes.” Q knew he was pushing this but he needed to keep this situation under control the best he could without answering anything. 

The first punch against his jaw sent his head into a slight spin. “You know I will hurt you, I will hurt you till you will speak just to make it end.” The gruff voice was close to Q’s ear.  
Q managed to not make a sound – he wouldn’t give the kidnapper the satisfaction. 

It wouldn’t stop, Q refused to speak. He lost track of time, using all his concentration and genius on staying conscious and quiet. He had faith in James Bond. The Agent would have dealt with his tail already or would be at the most convenient time. The popping of each toe on his right foot being dislocated caused unavoidable yowls. The methodical cuts over his legs, his arms, the punches all while the same question as the beginning was asked. It made Q wonder if they had ever kidnapped someone before – thinking about, wondering about anything to stay from passing out.  
His fingers were next, two were broken on his left hand, the other three which included his thumb her dislocated, along with his right shoulder. No longer could Q finish on untying that knot – and he had been so damn close too. He still refused to talk.

“You’re fucking stubborn you know that? But I do like your screams.” That gruff voice always that gruff voice.  
“I do know that.” Q bit out still in his polite upper English accent. “I have been told it’s a good and bad talent to have, being as stubborn as I am. Once I make up my mind there is nothing that will change it.” He had to admit to himself that he was coping quite nicely, but he knew that it was the rush of adrenaline from the agonising pain that had him still coping as well as he was. He noticed it in the pace of his voice, more clipped than usual, quicker. His pulse rushing, his breathing pained. “James.” He breathed out for his ear piece to pick up on.

The torture stopped while the man walked around the chair and stopped on the third round at Q’s left side. He smashed his foot into Q’s and the chair’s side, knocking him over to the ground. The impact was shocking but Q was still with it but very painfully dazed.  
The man suddenly left as his phone rang, he said not a word to Q now and seemed in a hurry.  
Q could only hope that it meant that James was near.


	2. Back 24 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter is alright. I'm still rather new to this whole fanfiction writing thing - and even newer to 00Q...
> 
> Everyone who has commented/left kudos/bookmarked you are all awesome :)

Twenty-four hours before, James had been called into M’s office. After the events with Blofeld and SPECTRE, James was put on mission with some of the infiltration clean up. “Alright Bond, fresh mission. This should be a locate and eliminate. Don’t let it get out of hand – we do not need more apartment blocks collapsing.” Although there was a slight tone of humour, M spoke with a straight and serious face. “Your target is the Spaniard/Russian Valentino Rodriguez, a shadow SPECTRE agent who worked behind C. He’s intelligent but his employees tend to lack much intelligence, but don’t underestimate their strength.”  
James nodded, looking through the information on the screen that Q presented him with. “He has a son? How are we supposed to eliminate this guy if his son is around? He’s just seven years old.”  
“Only shoot him if you have a clean shot and the kid isn’t around, otherwise regroup with Q if need be.” M then addressed the Quartermaster. “I’m sure you have some things in case James needs something to make the kill cleaner.”   
“Of course, I will also remain in contact with James through the entire assassination, we have developed a new comm’s ear piece, it’s more sensitive and easier to hide in the ear safely. When you come down to Q Branch James I will also provide you with your new gun and standard issue radio.”

M dismissed the Quartermaster the addressed 007 again. “007, this should be an easy assassination. Knowing your reputation however I’m sure it will get messy. Whatever you do though do not harm the kid and I mean mentally as much as physically. Dismissed 007.”  
James nodded and walked out the door. He had his instructions, he now headed towards the Q Branch.

****

“Please stop touching stuff Bond.” Q admonished while removing yet another prototype out of Bond’s hands. “Just because we have been dating for six months, it does not give you permission to touch the prototypes – they can blow your fingers off it you aren’t careful and I’m not telling you which prototypes will do that.”  
Q began to lead James over to where his standard issue items were laid out. “Right standard issue Walther PPK, of course fitted out with the latest technology and only responsive to your hand, and if you even think about making any references just remember my minions are rather in earshot even if you can’t see them.” He pushed his glasses up on his nose from where they had slightly slipped. “Your standard issue radio as well.” He slipped it into the slot in the black gun case that James held – almost mimicking their first meeting. “Now this comm.” He held up a small pale device and handed it to James. “this sits like all the usual comms but it is more sensitive to you, it will pick up if you are in distress and even connects with the smart blood. It will always be active but will not be responded to unless you directly request us. It will also connect with anyone else wearing this comm. During the mission I will also be wearing one – so will R in case of extreme emergency, it will make our contact much easier.”

James nodded and placed the small device in his right ear. “It’s rather comfortable Q, for a comm.” He smiled to himself since Q had gone to his laptop and typed in something or other – probably activating the comm.   
“Right, now Bond – your car. Now please bring it and all the equipment back in one piece – not one piece, and do not drown the car this time.” The doors opened showing off the rebuilt Aston Martin DB10. “This time she is loaded with the weapons, as before she is completely bulletproof – including her tyres. Only the best protection for the best Agent in MI6.” And my boyfriend Q added to himself.

Now that the official stuff was all over Q grabbed at Bond’s hand and led him into his office, locking the door behind them and closing the blinds. “If anything goes wrong and we need to regroup you know which hotel we will meet up at. If this happens we will communicate over the comms which room and such at the time.” He was still holding Bond’s hand. “You’re good at these assassination missions so I don’t think anything will go wrong – unless the kid is there.” Q sighed. “Just don’t be reckless.” He looked at James firmly not as Q but as his boyfriend and friend. He reached up a hand behind Jame’s neck and pulled him into a firm brief kiss.  
“Don’t worry Q, I have you on my side, and watching my back. The mission will be fine. I’ll head back to the flat since it’s pointless starting this now, I assume you have guys on surveillance. I want to get this done while the kid is at school.” With confirmation from Q, James kissed his boyfriend again. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” He unlocked the office and left it heading out of Q Branch and out of MI6. 

James headed to the tube and the apartment that he now shared with Q, it was easier to share than to have separate apartments – he could also make sure that Q ate when he was around and he had a deal with R that she would make sure that he didn’t overwork himself whenever he was on a mission and unable to remind Q himself in person. Unlocking the door, he was greeting right away by the tabby Tesla and the calico Hypatia. He actually had to research the cat names when he first met them, finding their names to be named after science-y and mathematical people which did not surprise Bond.   
He stripped his clothes off in the bedroom after making sure that the cats were not in the room and headed to the shower, he knew it was going to be a tough mission regardless – pulling the trigger was always, always hard no matter how often he did it, especially since he would be making a kid lose his father.

The shower was hot and long, James getting himself off to the thought of Q, an attempt to distract himself from the mission that he would be on from the next morning. He quickly washed himself and got out of the shower, the bathroom all steamed up.  
He dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt before feeding the cats who were purring and weaving between his ankles, Tesla mewing for attention and food, Hypatia stretching herself up his left calf.  
The cats were fed and happy, James switched the TV on, not checking the channel, but moments after turning on the TV he heard the familiar sound of Supernatural reruns as he headed into the kitchen to whip up a simple dinner for both himself and Q.

It was an hour later that Q arrived at their apartment, James greeting him with a long and affectionate kiss, the cats who were in their baskets lifted their heads and mewed at his return. Dinner was had not too long after and after they watched a couple of Supernatural episodes together they both tumbled naked into their bed, just touching each other’s bodies slowly, intimately and lazily getting each other off before falling asleep still covered in sweat and stickiness.

****

Early the following morning the mission began. Q at his laptop hacking into the CCTV in the area with his mug of earl grey while Bond made his way to the building opposite of where the target currently was.


	3. Start of Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q needs all the hugs. That is all. Also Q is slightly high on painkillers even if it's not mentioned :3
> 
> Everyone who has commented/left kudos/bookmarked you are all awesome :)

The fight James was locked in was intense, two annoyingly large men against just one of him but he could do this. He had already injured one of them with a bullet to the upper arm. He grappled against them both but got one arm free to shoot one in the leg, causing him to go down and he grappled now with the other man, eventually slamming him to the ground. He killed both and called in Q Branch. “R? I need clean-up here. Got two bodies, both worked for Valentino.”  
“Understood Bond. I’ve also found Q through his smart blood, by sign of his vitals he seems injured.” R spoke clear and rapid for James.  
“Right where is he?” James asked urgently.  
“Not far from where you are now, follow the street till you find the first abandoned warehouse, he’s inside. He’s the only one inside.” R’s voice was calm but she was far from it, Q had become like her brother and she was very pissed that these assholes had hurt him.

James had set off at a run, bolting down the empty street and straight to the warehouse. He slowed to a walk as he approached it. He opened the door easily and stepped into the dank smelling area, it took him a second but he saw Q tied up to a chair and knocked over.   
He breathed harsh through his teeth and ran over to the younger man and knelt down. “Q? You conscious?” He asked softly.  
“I’m awake.” Q’s voice was pained but calm. “The guy was an idiot, don’t think he’s ever kidnapped anyone before but damn he knows how to injure a guy. My shoulder’s popped out, toes popped and I assume broken on one foot, bruising and lacerations. Hurts like hell but I’ve been managing.” He closed his eyes again to concentrate on his breathing as James used his switch blade to cut through all the ropes. Once through he picked up Q, keeping him close to his chest. “R, I’ve got Q. I’m bringing him in.” He headed for the exit and his car which wasn’t parked too far away as luck would have it.  
“Right James, I’ll have medical prepared.” R signed off but kept the comm open for James if he needed to make any further contact.

****  
The drive back to MI6 should have taken an hour, but with R redirecting traffic and James somewhat speeding he made it there in just thirty minutes. He parked and carefully picked Q up, rushing into the building and straight up to medical – no one standing in his way. News like this travelled fast in an organisation like MI6.  
He reached Medical and found M and Moneypenny waiting for him, both gasping at the state of Q who had passed out in the car on the way over. No one said anything, they let James through to Medical where the team got straight to work on Q as soon as James placed him on the bed – he was kicked out right away to wait with M and Eve.

“Don’t say it James.” M warned when he saw James about to speak and most likely say something stupid like he was responsible for this happening to Q. “He’s a trained agent as much as you are, he remained strong, R told me since she had tuned into Q’s earpiece. I’m putting this field mission on hold for a few days, we will keep intel going in Q branch – Q will need you James and once we have enough intel for you to safely go and hunt down Valentino you will not be stopped by anyone.” M then left James alone with Eve. “Don’t go off without the intel James, stay with Q like M said, we want this mission completed as clean as possible. Q will be put under high protection when you go back out.” Eve left, going after Mallory since she could never be far behind him with her work. 

For James the wait to go back into Medical and see Q was painful, but thankfully it wasn’t a long wait. His shoulder was popped back in and placed in a sling to keep it steady and the cuts all cleaned and bandaged. His toes all set back in place and bandaged. It was just moments later that James was allowed back in and right away he leant down and placed a tender kiss to the top of Q’s head.   
His Quartermaster was strong but right now James knew he needed affection and so with much gentleness kept one hand on him at all times.   
“He’ll be able to go home when he’s awake and answers a few basic questions.” A young medic who had entered the room spoke quietly. “he had woken up while we were fixing him up, he’s only very lightly sedated, he should wake up soon.” The medic now checked Q’s vitals, entering the information into a tablet before leaving.

It was a good ten minutes before Q stirred and was awake, groaning quietly, his body felt a bit heavy and his head wasn’t too clear but soon that passed the more he woke up, turning his head he saw James watching over him. “James.” He smiled, relieved he had thought being rescued was some kind of dream but seeing James now and feeling the bed under him he knew that he was safe.  
It was another moment later that a couple of medics came in and asked him some basic random questions, which Q was easily able to answer. Deeming him okay he was allowed to go home with James, although before they could do anything R arrived with fresh clothes for the young Quartermaster, handing them off to James, she affectionately smiled at Q before leaving. She had a lot of work to do so that James would be able to get back into the field and destroy this damn bastard.

****

Q had refused a wheelchair to get back down to James’ car. “I would rather be in your arms James.” He murmured quietly so that the medical staff couldn’t hear him. He wasn’t embarrassed but he felt safer and more reassured being in James’ arms than a cold unfeeling wheelchair. The kidnapping and torture had left him rather shaken and it was obvious to everyone so there was no fight. “Whatever makes you comfortable Q.” James murmured back and easily and carefully picked his Quartermaster up.

They arrived back home soon after this, Q immediately being placed in bed to rest while James quickly checked in with R letting her know that they were safely back at the apartment. It was too early to make any dinner so James headed back to the bedroom and stripped to his underwear and grabbed a t-shirt, sliding in next to Q, letting the smaller man curl the best he could against him and sleep.


	4. Taking Care of Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter is okay, I tried to make it a little fluffier....
> 
> Everyone who has commented/bookmarked/left kudos you are all awesome :)

Later on the same evening James woke up and watched Q, he hadn’t even realised that he had fallen asleep – he had wanted to watch over the young Quartermaster. From what James could tell Q seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully for what he had been through, he didn’t have the heart to wake him so pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants then made his way to the kitchen.  
James wasn’t a perfect cook by any means but he could cook a decent simple meal for them both. 

Q woke up to sounds and smells coming from the kitchen, unable to walk however he just lay in the bed, making a careful attempt to sit up, wincing in pain and discomfort but it settled down once he was in a comfortable sitting position.   
Unable to see clearly, Q realised that James must have removed his glasses from his face, it was a pain for him since he couldn’t see well without them and since he was hurt, his fingers hurt on his left hand from the two (now set) breaks and the three fixed up dislocations and his right shoulder still had a dull ache in it – he couldn’t as a result reach for the glasses himself wherever James placed them. “Damn it James. Couldn’t have just let me sleep with them on.” He softly whined to himself hating that he had to squint to see.  
James arrived back to the bedroom mere moments later with a tray filled with buttered bread and chicken vegetable soup – despite Q not actually being sick he thought that being hurt as the young man was he may appreciate the warming easy food. Seeing that Q was awake he set the tray down on the empty side of the bed and came back around to his boyfriend, sitting on the edge of the bed. “How do you feel? Need any painkillers?” He began running fingers through Q’s thick soft hair and handed him his glasses, helping put them on the younger man.   
“I’ve been better.” Q grateful for his glasses, making an attempt to slightly fix them with his bandaged hand, managing enough to be comfortable. “But I’ll survive and judging by that food I won’t starve.” He teased, he knew James could cook but he did want to show James that he was still feeling rather like himself – just more hurt than he liked.  
“Good to see your sense of humour is still intact.” James kissed Q’s forehead lightly. “I’ll go around and feed you, and don’t try to protest, you can’t possibly feed yourself with one arm in a sling and the other hand bandaged like that.” He stoppered any arguments from Q who just nodded, accepting.   
James headed back to the other side of the bed, sat and grabbed the tray setting it on his lap. He began feeding Q slowly and without insult.   
Soon the food had all been eaten and Q was feeling rather brighter with the warm soup in his stomach. “You okay for a few moments while I go and wash up?” James asked warmly.  
Q just nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I’ll be alright till you return, don’t worry – even though I know you will because you’re such a good Agent and boyfriend, caring about his Quartermaster.” He smiled his first actual smile since the whole torture ordeal some hours ago now.  
James softly laughed at Q’s absolute Q-uteness – laughing at his own internal pun “Alright then, I’ll be back presently.” He took the tray back out to the kitchen, cleaning and washing up as quick as he could.

****

Unfortunately cleaning up took longer than James liked and by the time he got back to Q his younger boyfriend was sleeping in what looked like a rather uncomfortable position. With a fond and loving look at him, James gently removed the glasses off of Q then with much care lay him back down. He hated that Q was so injured but there was nothing he could do to change it – all he could do right now was make sure that Q was taken care of and that he destroyed Valentino.  
Since the night was cool James kept the sweats on but had to leave Q again to use the bathroom, clean his teeth and such. 

James rushed back into the bedroom, hearing noises of distress and pain. He took a deep breath and went back to the bathroom and grabbed the painkillers he had in the cabinet and a glass of water, calmly he headed back to the bedroom, placed the items on the bedside and carefully coaxed Q to wake up.   
Blinking awake Q groaned, the pain coursing through his body making itself known to the Quartermaster. “James, it hurts.” Q groaned – it was impossible to hide his pain it was so much at the forefront, all Q could focus on.  
“I’m going to help you sit up so you can take some painkillers, I got the stronger stuff to help you sleep. The ones you and your chemist minions worked on.” He immediately did as he said he would and helped Q sit up. Once Q was as comfortable as possible right now James popped out two painkillers and popped them into Q’s mouth and helped him with the glass of water so that he could swallow them without choking.  
“Thanks James.” Q softly giggled. “Your eyes are very blue.”  
“You can tell that without your glasses huh?” James noted that Q seemed to be a little loopy and high on the painkillers, he sighed since he had a feeling that he would be dealing with his looped out boyfriend till he fell asleep again – at least the painkillers seemed to be very fast acting, having worked within seconds of administering them.  
“I know Q.” James sat on the bed next to Q and began rubbing his back. “You tired at all? You should sleep you know, so that you can heal up.” James tried encouraging Q to sleep, but so far the young injured man looked rather awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue this. I hope the characters aren't too OOC.


End file.
